


Little

by AshtonsBandana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Divorce, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonsBandana/pseuds/AshtonsBandana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Loves! I really hope you like this story, because I know that I am and going to enjoy writing it just for you guys! Just a quick heads up, Little is a name which marks her as a lady. Also another warning: Little DOES struggle with depression and the thoughts of dying, so PLEASE never ever get the idea of harming or killing yourself in any way. If you ever need to talk I'm here for you. You are very worthy in this world. Oh, and I just got done with a workout and I feel so motivated to just continue more and more and holy sorry I'll let you read. Much love. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeAVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/gifts).



> Hello Loves! I really hope you like this story, because I know that I am and going to enjoy writing it just for you guys! Just a quick heads up, Little is a name which marks her as a lady. Also another warning: Little DOES struggle with depression and the thoughts of dying, so PLEASE never ever get the idea of harming or killing yourself in any way. If you ever need to talk I'm here for you. You are very worthy in this world. Oh, and I just got done with a workout and I feel so motivated to just continue more and more and holy sorry I'll let you read. Much love. :)

"Little?" I groan feeling small, slightly chilled fingertips trace circles on my chest. I flutter my eyes open looking straight into her oceanic eyes that dreamt and screamed for sleep. "What are you doing up so early?" I groan rubbing my eyes. "I can't sleep." She admits continuing her circles against my chest as I sigh my mind not even bothering to think why she couldn't sleep because I already knew the answer to why.

"It's about today, isn't it?" I groan watching her expression change immediately. "I have to sit next to my father..." She whispers petrified of the future \possibilities in court flood into her head as I bring my hands up to her cheeks tightly bringing the both of us into a tight embrace. Her lips start to quiver with tears forcing out of the corners of her eyes. "Shh, shh." I coo pushing back the baby hairs that fell in her eyes from the sudden outburst of her sadness. 

 

"H-he's going to hurt me even more Ashton." She whimpers as I press my lips to her forehead pressing my thumb against one of the tears stopping it's travel feeling the saltiness of her broken heart that stabs my heart with sympathy. "Look at me Little." I say as she opens hers redden eyes to look into mine like I had commanded. "Remember? You must not let your armor fall off my warrior." I remark kissing her nose as she lets out the smallest smile that I am so grateful for. 

 

After a few more minutes of comforting Little, she eventually fell asleep in the safety of my arms with little wisps flying in and back out of her mouth that lullabied myself to sleep.

-

I open one of my eyes peeking to look at what time my alarm clock had pronounced on the screen. The green dots aligned the numbers on the screen showing: 8:32 AM. I remove my arms from Little pressing my lips on her cheek before throwing my legs over the mattress of my bed stretching out my upper half of my body. I then make my way towards my closet sweeping out Little's dress and my suit due to the rules of dressing formal for court. 

 

I study the beautiful pattern that was sewed deep down into the fabric tracing the flowers that pops out of the blackness. "Is it time to go yet?" Little's worried voice interrupts my daydream jolting me away from her dress. "No, not yet. I was going to get in the shower for an earlier head start so you had time to get ready as well." I explain walking towards my bathroom door.  "Can I sleep for a couple minutes then?" She softly asks as I nod, watching her head plop back down onto her pillow.

I slowly creak open my bathroom door clicking on the light studying my bed hair in the mirror. I push back my curls rushing over to the shower switching the handles to the right temperature. I slid off my bottoms stepping into the shower letting the steam engulf my figure. "I wetten and lather my hair quickly with shampoo letting the water work its last shift.

I switch the knobs once again grabbing the towel that hanged over the glass of the door wrapping it around my bottom half tucking in the last bit making sure my towel wouldn't fall. I walk back to the mirror shaking my head to get rid of the droplets that fell with each strand of my curls.  After roughly about 15 minutes I finish up blow drying my hair, I hear the yawns of Little echo throughout the bathroom.

 

"Excuse me." She says as I chuckle returning my attention back onto my hair. The shower starts back up again as I hear the discharge of clothes hit the tiles. I pull out the drawer digging around the clutter of the variety of hair supplies pulling out my hair gel. I dig in the supplement letting the creamy, scented gel rub with the palm of my hands, running the tips of my fingers through the curls. I slowly, but successfully achieve my hairstyle hearing the shower curtain slide open.

"How was your shower?" I ask pushing in a cowflick back into place. "Felt good. Relaxed me for the most part...but now I'm back to being nervous." She replies. I sigh looking over at her studying her natural features that weren't covered up causing a small smile to build on my face. Her natural waves were already forming with just a matter of seconds, her little freckles dotting under her eyes and atop of her nose.

Her small, but memorable birthmark sealed on the top of her lip makes my lips itch to just press my lips against the precious mark. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to be in there with you and you are going to be just fine." I command walking out of the bathroom. I slide my top drawer out grabbing a pair of underwear, then, grabbing my suit and bringing it back into the bathroom. 

"Could you grab my dress?" Little asks, chuckling. "Lazy bum." I mumble reaching out to her dress. "Thank you, and don't think I heard you're little comment dork." She says causing me to burst out another smile. 

-

"Ready?" 

"No." She squeaks.

"You got it in you, I know you do beautiful." I say pressing my lips to her waves. We weren't to far away from the courthouse but I knew that Little was suffering horribly. I tangle her fingers with mine squeezing her hand, as she does the same in return only tighter.

 We arrive sliding out of our car seats with the click clack of our shoes fill the silence between us. I was going to be here for Little, I was going to be her shoulder to cry on, I was going to be the one reminding her that everything is going to be absolutely okay. She wasn't alone.

We walk through the doors as I take in the environment around us. Police officers grumpily stand behind the counter motioning us towards the security walk through. I felt Little stick to my arm immediately scared of what was suddenly happening. "It's just securtiy, they're not going to hurt you." I whisper as I start to walk through. "One at a time." The police officer growls feeling Little's hand slide off my arm.

I felt my heart wrench walking through the x-ray. "Next." The officer sneers while Little repeats the same procedure I did clinging back onto my arm. "We need to see which court room you're in." I pronounce sadly. 

She just nods letting her head fall down to the floor. We walk up the steps turning the sharp corner, biting my tongue at the sight. There stood her Dad in shock and a look in his eye making my stomach boil. 

I turn hiding Little in my chest feeling her shake into my chest making sure she wouldn't see anymore then she had. "Did you see the way he looked at me Ashton?" She questions. 

I squeeze my eyes shut at this comment pulling her even closer letting my heart beat into her ears to silence the echoes of her father's voice in the hall. "Ms.Little? The court is ready to ask you some questions." An older lady asks holding out her hand towards Little who refuses to take. 

"Would you like your friend to join you as well? He can't exactly sit by you but he is gladly welcomed to sit in the pews." She states clearly eyeing me up and down. Little nods looking up at me finding myself to look back down at her then kissing her forehead. 

"I believe in you." I whisper into her ear as we follow the women through the doors. Little clasps my hand once again tension building quite to quickly. "Come have a seat." The lady says patting the chair that stood one seat away from her father.

"C-can I have a different seat?" She says letting go of my fingers. "Honey, I'm sorry you can't. Let's hurry so we can get you out of here." I mumble rubbish into my hands hoping it would go unrecognizable. 

And gratefully it did. 

The judge started off with Little rising her right hand swearing and promising she would fully and honestly tell the truth, and will not lie. Her legs drop her in the chair as I watch her Dad's eyes buckle on her butt and straight to her cleavage. 

Perverted fucker.

Questions after questions, answers after answers. Her lips full of rarely but noticeable teeth imprints from nervously biting her bottom lip, be careful to hold the words that were trapped deep down inside. Her body moves uncomfortably in the chair creaking every so often due to her uncomfortableness.  

My fingers itch to get her out of here. 

I eye a pair of her father's fingers slipping under the flowers of her dress onto her thigh. I swallow hard trying to contain myself before letting myself slip out my state of calmness. He squeezes her thigh causing her to stutter mid-answer.

Tears line up in the corner of her crystal, blue eyes. Her small voice continues the ongoing cracks that peep out the smallest answer possible trying to hold back the whimpers she wanted to unfold. I run my hands through my curly locks of my hair, anger forcing against me.

Useless lies were flying out of the mouths of strangers who will never understand, or even have the passion to just finally listen to her! And her father was sexually touching her! Do these people have any eyeballs and see that her father is sexually assaulting his own daughter? He was hurting her. 

That's it for me, for Little. 

That was it. 

My legs build with eager lifting me out of the pew bringing me to her. A proud, small, grin stood on my face as I open my arms. She stands up from her chair, slamming her head into my chest as her body shook with fear. All eyes were on us but, I could honestly care less. 

I glare angrily at the problems in her life who sat with annoyance built in the structures of their faces. Our fingers tie together, as the tears still shed. I led the both of us out of the silence of the courtroom, eyes burning imaginary holes in our backs. 

"Little, we are not done here-" The slamming of the door cuts off. 

My heart fills with sadness as I look down into those blue orbs that held all the secrets only she knew. "I-I can't do this anymore." Her voice shook as she lowers her head slowly. I slip my fingers under her chin lifting her head back up. 

"Little. I know you are strong. I know you are a fighter. I know you can do this. You are a warrior." I say onto her lips. She cracks a small smile, as her hair falls into her eyes. Our eyes connect, as I tuck the fallen hair back behind her ear.

"Let's get out of here." I whisper as she returns a nod my fingers dabbing the last of her tears that fled down her cheeks. My fingers curl around hers, the beautiful scars on her wrist stood out in the paleness of her skin taking in the breeze as we ran.


End file.
